


Making time count - A Goku x Chi-chi Oneshot

by KellyRSCA



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Games Saga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyRSCA/pseuds/KellyRSCA
Summary: It's the final days before the Cell games and Goku and Chi-chi sure know how to make their remaining time together count...





	Making time count - A Goku x Chi-chi Oneshot

Age 767

One night somewhere in May, a particularly warm night on Mount Paozu...  
Everything outside was quiet, apart from the suggestive noises that came flowing through an open window from the small house that stood there. They were the final days before the Cell games, and it seemed two of the inhabitants were making the most of their time together now...

The candles that had been strategically placed around the room had already been out for some time when she plunged back into her pillow. Completely out of breath and unable to say a word, she rolled to her right side to face her lover.  
With the light from the candles gone, the only thing that lit op the room was the moonlight that came in through the open window. It seemed to give his skin an almost enchantingly white glow.  
She smiled as she ran the fingers of her left hand over his chest and abs. Slowly, savouring that feeling she had always thought was so special. His muscles under her fingertips, hard as marble, combined with the warmth and surprising softness of his skin. It was something she could never get enough of. Her hand stopped somewhere halfway his thigh and she let it fall to the bed as she looked into his eyes. Even now, in the almost complete darkness, that boyish twinkle that he had always had, was clear.

"Wow..." He whispered under his breath. "That was...Something else..."

"It sure was..." She answered, still a bit out of breath. "You really outdid yourself this time, mister Super Saiyan..." Her hand had gone up to his head now, running her fingers through his blonde hair, admiring its golden glow. It almost seemed like it radiated actual warmth.

"So, I'm guessing that takes the score to six against four, right...?" He stated.

"Yeah,yeah..." She sighed, though she couldn't help but smile. "Overachiever..."

"Thehee," He chuckled, folding his hand behind his head. "Can't help it, sorry."

She kissed him one last time before getting up from the bed. "You're forgiven." She said and took a fresh towel from the cupboard.

"Where are you going ?" He asked with a sad face. "I was actually hoping for a two-rounder..."

"No way mister..." She huffed, enjoying his eager eyes on her body as she wrapped the towel around herself. "I'm going to have a shower now and after that I'm going to start making breakfast, you know how long that takes. I might as well start now. I'm wide awake anyway."

"Okay..." He shrugged.

"But maybe..." She added in a mischievous tone, "Just MAYBE...I might wanna take revenge somewhere tomorrow..."

"Oh..." Eventhough he couldn't see her malicious smile in the dark, he got the picture. "Should I be afraid ?"

"Very..." She said as she turned around to leave the room. And right as she put her hand on the doorhandle and opened it, he spoke again.

"Hey, Chi-chi ?"

"Yes, dear ?" She half expected him to ask what was for breakfast.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Goku..." She smiled and walked out the room.


End file.
